The present invention relates to a solar cell and a manufacturing method thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to a solar cell for improving efficiency of photoelectric conversion and efficiency of light absorption by forming a plurality of nanostructures with different structures together, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Recently, research and development of clean energy has been vigorously conducted due to depletion and increasing prices of resources. Examples of the clean energy include solar energy, wind energy, tidal energy, and so on. Particularly, research and development for effectively using solar energy to conserve resources has been vigorously conducted.
A solar cell represents a device for converting sunlight energy into electrical energy. When the sunlight is applied to the solar cell, electrons and holes are generated by the solar cell. The electrons and the holes move to the P pole and the N pole included in the solar cell, and a potential difference occurs between the P pole and the N pole to flow a current.